Posse:The Law Enforcement
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse recruiting is closed at the time the closed at the time the clan is now unactive at the time but if you can you can resitate the clan you but the old members wont have anything to do with it everybody in the clan gets a rank you have to be age 11 or older to join when we are in a clan war we do normal aim ( we do make exceptions and do hardcore sometimes and if we do we play by are rules) and we have differnt ways of clan wars like ragequit only, a certain score limit ( to see who get to the certain score first, and a certain time limit ( to see who can get more points at a certain time) if part of your gamertag has USA1B you will be a officer and you will have you own squad we are a average clan and we are trying to become more notice/famous we have certain scouts/snipers but we do not have squads for it but we do have infantry and cavalry squads and if we are using a gallic gun or a maxim gun for a certain reason we do not have a certain person who uses it all the time we roatate people who want to use it we like to ifght differnt clans and posses all the time and we are currently fighting a mexican army clan if you are a officer you can not pick the last tent on the left side in the third gate becuase it is the leaders tent and you can not pick the second to last tent on the left side in the third gate because it is the second in commands tent but you can pick any other one in the third gate for now if you are a officer until we say so and you have to rember which tent is yours for now if you are a officer and you are become a Major or higher you will be in combat but just not as much combat and you will be working with the intellegence group and if you are a enlisted soldier and you become Master Sergeant or higher you will also be working with the intellegence group and you will also be in combat but also not as much and you will report to the cochinay base untill the leader or second in command tells you to report the intellegence center which is Ridgewood Farm the person who fixes and updates this wiki is icy swag king who was from the gorrila clan and u.s law enforcement clan and has also been associated,heard of, allies with,or enemies with clans like Red Cavalery,AWA 22nd Brigade,MsF,The Black Hand,NCR, Wild West Mafia,Mexican Army Clan, and Legends creeds clan do not the 2nd to last american army character ( Jan Booth) because thaats the leaders character and do not pick the buffalo soldier because thats the second in command character and do not pick the last american army suit ( eric morganson) that is the third in command character but you can pick any other character just make sure it is Amreican Army and that means no mexican army character we are a unactive clan we are not currently recruting we do all types of activities like base patrol, border patrol, posse/clan free roam wars, gang hideouts, operations, and many more activities we are a well organized clan so listen to everthing we say or you will be punished Are record is 7-0 in posse/clan free roam wars and Operations and if you are stupid that means we won 7 and we lost 0 We are a fun,playful and serious posse/clan and you can tell by the selection named RULES we are now recruiting people we are a Xbox Live clan/posse Base: Cochinay Army Base and Torquemada Base (backup base) Recruiting Post: Blackwater River Army Jail: jail cell in Chupurosa and jail cell in Macfarlanes Ranch ( there is a glitch to get in) Prisoner of War Camp: is inside of the 3rd gate in our Army Base but higher ranking prisoners of war and lower ranking prisoners of war will both be in the 3rd gate but different places in the 3rd gate Court Marshall: Rathskeller Fork intellengence center : Ridgewood Farm ( The big house) Territories we own: Cochinay, Chupurosa, Blackwater, Rathskeller Fork, El Matadero,Ridgewood Farm, Torquemada Base,Macfarlanes Ranch If you are interested in the posse Enfach Enhabi or icy swag king( XBOX LIVE Gamer Tags)or email George_Powell@hotmail.com For you too be offically in the clan we will take you to the edge of the blackwater river and do a firesquad on you with 2 or more people and will be using repeater carbines and if you are in the firesquad you shoot the person in the leg until they die and fall in the blackwater river you get to pick your own tent but some tents might not be availible If you beat Enfach Enhabi or icy swag king in a 1 vs 1 and you will start out a lieutenant but if you lose you will start out a Private but it's okay if you lose because you can work your way up to Sergeant Major also you don't have to do the 1vs1 and then you will just start as a Private but you can still work your way up to Sergeant Major you need to be rank 21 or over to join you could get promtions all different ways you have be a active member in the clan which means you should play and communicate with us at least every other day in the Cochinay Army Base the officers and leader gets the tents in the third gate where the machine is at and the enlisted soldiers get the tents in the second gate but the leader's tent is in the third gate and is the last tent on the left side when you become a officer you have to go to officer training the news will change every month for the Clan/Posse News of the Month we do take prisoners of war Joining the posse n order to join the posse, one must meet the following requirements: 1 Must be good with a Gun 2 Must be capable of following orders carefully and accurately 3 Respect others in the Clan 4 Must be wearing a US Army outfit 5 You must have Xbox 360 Live Members Leaders * Leader 1 * Leader 2 Other members * Member 1 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. External links Category:Posses }}